Cosmo's friends
by HamTheWolf
Summary: When Cosmo finds a toy that belonged to an old friend, the green eyed fairy starts to remember fragments of his past. Will his old friends help him remember? Can Wanda and Timmy accept his old friends? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Memories and Grey Kittens

((I know I promised updates but inspiration struck me! I'm actually writing this for my cousin but she doesn't know that yet XD Yayyy~! Surprise! *giggles* Enjoy~!))

Cosmo awoke with an unusual feeling of urgency. He sat up and glanced next to him. His wife, Wanda, was still dozing beside him. Wordlessly, he got up and floated out of their bedroom. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way, but he knew there was something he should do. He peeked into the nursery room to check on Poof. He was asleep in his crib. That wasn't the feelings meaning. He unconsciously took his wand and poofed out of their castle home, glancing around Timmy's room. His godson was sleeping happily, snoring softly. Cosmo smiled slightly. Timmy was so nice and sweet when he wasn't being selfish. Something caught his eye. Something went under the bed; a shadow. Cosmo used his wand as a light and crawled under the bed. Looking around, he didn't see anything. Then he heard soft giggling. Cosmo blinked, but realized that it didn't sound like Timmy... He looked over to a darkened part of under the bed. Shining his wand toward it, he saw a small stuffed kitten with adorable button eyes and grey fur. Cosmo blinked slowly and grabbed it, pulling it toward himself. It seemed familiar... Cosmo backed out from under Timmy's bed. As he went to stand up, he hit his head on the wooden frame. Letting out a small yelp of pain, he fell onto his stomach, letting go of the kitten as he did so. The plush bounced back slightly to show its fabricated tag. There was a faded 'T.S.' on it. Huh... He heard Timmy's concerned voice before the pain made him black out...

_Cosmo was in a park at Spellementary school for recess. He was alone, as usual, because nobody wanted to be around the 'stupid kid'. He looked around slowly, the usual fake, dopey look on his face. Maybe today he would meet a friend..! He spotted something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see what it was. A small pixie was sitting on the swings, a small stuffed animal in his arms. He looked lonely! The little fairy floated over to the swings and sat on the seat next to the pixie. The other baby jumped slightly and looked at Cosmo. The green haired boy simply smiled._

_"Hi" he chirped._

_"Hello" the pixie chirped back. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Cosmo! You looked alone, so I wanted to come play wit' you!"_

_The pixie smiled slightly. He hugged his plush tighter as he seemed to watch Cosmo. The green-eyed fairy couldn't tell because the ebony haired pixie was wearing sunglasses. He was close enough to notice what the stuffed animal was now. It was a grey cat with the cutest eyes!_

_"I like your kitty" the fairy said, beaming._

_"Thanks" the pixie breathed. "Her name is Charlotte, after my mother..."_

_Cosmo noticed his sudden sad tone. He decided to change the subject._

_"So what's your name" he asked._

_"Thomas" he answered. "Thomas Edward Sanderson."_

_"I like that name..! I'll call you Eddie..!"_

_Eddie nodded in approval and looked down at his plush. He suddenly looked up._

_"Hey _Cosmo..."

"Cosmo..! Cosmo..!"

Cosmo opened his eyes quickly, meeting the concerned eyes of Timmy and Wanda. His head throbbed and yet his mind was racing.

"Finally" Timmy sighed in relief. "We were getting worried about you..!"

"Timmy why are you up" Cosmo asked, feeling confused because of the thoughts running through his head. "You should get some sleep..."

"I woke up 'cause you nailed your head on my bed frame" he exclaimed. "Did you expect me to sleep through that?!"

"Yeah" Cosmo answered dumbly. "I did..."

Then he remembered what he'd seen before being woken up. He sat up with a gasp, startling both his godson and wife.

"Cosmo are you alright" Wanda asked in concern. "You're acting really strange..."

"I have to go" he breathed, reaching under the bed and grabbing the plush. "See an old friend..."

He also brought out his wand. It was broken. Then again, it always had been. Nobody ever noticed though, and he never wanted a new one.

"Cosmo what are you talking about" Timmy asked.

Cosmo didn't answer him. Wanda grabbed his hand and held it with her own.

"Where ever you go, I'm going with you" she stated. "You don't seem well..."

"I'll go to" Timmy said.

"Oh no" Wanda said, going into 'mother mode'. "You need your rest."

"It's saturday" Timmy pointed out. "Besides, there's no school, remember? Summer vacation?"

As the two argued, Cosmo noticed Poof float out of the fish bowl in his fairy form. He wordlessly hugged his son as his mind drifted off. He used to be friends with a pixie..? Sanderson no less..? Oh that's right... Sanderson was his best friend... He tuned back into reality as Wanda spoke to him.

"Are we going to your friend now" she asked, voice soft and soothing.

"Yeah" he replied, grateful for her tone. "We are..."

"I wish we were at Cosmo's friends house" Timmy exclaimed.

"No wait" Cosmo gasped. "Don't!"

But it was too late. His wand glowed naturally and granted the wish along with his wife and child.


	2. Visiting Old Friends

Sanderson dozed in HP's arms. They always slept in the same bed because they both hated being alone. Sure, HP had a wife, but she wasn't one to 'cuddle'; unless you wanted broken wings. So the head pixie often curled up in bed with his nephew instead. HP suddenly felt his wings flutter. He sat up as he heard a 'poof' in the room. Putting on his glasses, he was surprised to see Turner and his fairies. They seemed to look around in confusion.

"What are you doing in Pixie World" he asked in curiosity, but put on his 'dull and boring' voice. "In my home no less?"

"Cosmo wanted to visit his friend so I wished us to 'em" Timmy stated cautiously. "I have no clue why we're _here_..."

HP looked at Cosmo and blinked slowly with a raised eyebrow. The green-eyed fairy waved nervously.

"Hey HP" he chuckled. "How's it goin'..?"

Instead of answering, HP turned to the sleeping pixie beside him.

"Sanderson wake up" he said, shaking his shoulder. "We have company..."

Sanderson merely mumbled incoherently and snuggled closer to his uncle. HP reached over and placed Sanderson's glasses on his nose in their proper place. He then leaned over and whispered in his nephew's ear.

"Allison decided to sell your wings to the fairies and she's in the room now."

Sanderson shot up quickly, wide awake.

"Where" he asked frantically.

"Knew that would wake you up" HP said, petting his head.

"It's like two in the morning" Sanderson pouted. "We have to work at six..!"

"Like I said before, we have guests. Wishes wants to see you."

Sanderson blinked in confusion and looked at their guests.

"Hi Eddie" Cosmo exclaimed quietly. "I found something you might want..."

Cosmo floated closer and held out the stuffed cat. Sanderson slowly took it and stared down at it.

"Charlotte" he breathed. "Why are you returning her..?"

"I found her and remembered she belonged to you" the green-eyed fairy explained. "I figured you might want her back..."

"I gave her to you" Sanderson responded, floating closer and handing the plush back. "Don't you remember..?"

Cosmo blinked slowly. Did he..? Suddenly his head started hurting again and he started to remember something.

_Cosmo was older now, about the physical age of 16. He was with Sanderson, aka Eddie, in a café, the one he worked at, to be exact. Cosmo was on break and Eddie decided to stick around and hang out with the fairy on his break._

_"It's amazing how long we've been friends" Cosmo said._

_"Yeah" Sanderson responded. "It is..."_

_"Hey Eddie I've got a question."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you remember that pretty girl I told you about? The one with the pink hair?"_

_"Yeah? What about her?"_

_"I think I really like her, Eddie..! She's really smart and pretty! Do you think I should try for her?"_

_When Sanderson didn't respond, Cosmo giggled._

_"I know what you're thinking, Eddie" he said. "You're thinking 'why would you even think about dating? You can't do anything right!' Am I right?"_

_"No that's not it..."_

_"Then why the hesitation?"_

_He only talked normal around Eddie and vice versa. No dumb words around his best friend! No dull and boring voice either!_

_"I was just thinking... That fairy isn't fond of pixies or anti-fairies..."_

_"I'm sure we could fix that!"_

_"Just listen, okay..?"_

_Cosmo blinked slowly._

_"Okay, Eddie..."_

_Said pixie pulled something out of his hat and gave it to Cosmo._

_"You're giving me Charlotte" the green-eyed fairy asked in surprise._

_"Yeah" Eddie said, looking away. "To remember me by for when you forget..."_

_"Oh, Eddie! How could I forget you?!"_

Cosmo's eyes widened as the memory faded. Sanderson frowned slightly at him.

"You okay..?"

"Um... Yeah... I think so..."

"Cosmo you're not well" Wanda said, rushing over and feeling his forehead. "We should get you home..."

"What makes you think you can leave" HP asked. "You came into my home uninvited and that's a crime."

"Cosmo's sick" Timmy exclaimed. "We have to get him to a doctor!"

"He's fine" HP stated calmly. "He's just thinking about memories he'd forgotten."

"Wait... Cosmo's thinking..?"

"Yeah. He does that. Everyone does."

"Not Cosmo!"

"Just because he finds it hard to think, doesn't mean he can't."

"But... But... He's Cosmo..!"

HP sighed, letting his irritation slip through.

"I'm going to take a shower" he stated. "Sanderson, keep an eye on them and make sure my 'wife' doesn't know they're here."

"Yes sir" Sanderson said, watching his uncle leave the room.

"This is gonna be a looooonnng night" Timmy sighed...


	3. Revealing Relations

Sanderson stared to the fairies through his sunglasses. He promised HP that he'd watch them. Timmy decided to break the silence.

"Who's Allison?" he asked.

"Allison is HP's wife" Sanderson answered.

"Why isn't he with her" Wanda asked.

"They don't get along" the pixie said. "I'm not too fond of her either."

"Why" Cosmo asked.

"She's mean" Sanderson answered simply. "She'd clip my wings for free if she could."

"Harsh" the only human in the room said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe you were friends with a pixie" Wanda said to her husband.

"I couldn't remember" the green haired fairy admitted.

"After you met Venus, you slowly but surely stopped visiting" Sanderson said, sadness noticable in his voice. "Then you became a Godfather and forgot all about us..."

"I'm sorry, Eddie... I can only remember a couple of things..."

"It's fine, Wishes... You were bound to forget... Besides, a friendship like ours wasn't meant to last..."

"Why do you call me Wishes..?"

"HP thought of the name. He didn't like your middle name, because he didn't like your father. So he decided to call you Wishes instead."

Cosmo nodded slowly, wishing he remembered. Suddenly he did remembered something.

"Where are we exactly?" he asked.

"My bedroom, why?" Sanderson returned.

"What was the Head Pixie doing in your room?" Timmy asked.

Sanderson seemed baffled by the question, as if no one had ever questioned it before.

"I had a nightmare" he responded. "He was there to make sure I was alright..."

"Why would he care about you-" Wanda started.

"Does it happen often?" Cosmo interrupted his wife's rude question.

"Very often" he replied. "We rarely sleep apart."

"Why" Timmy asked. "Sounds weird to me..."

"We're family" Sanderson stated. "We can cuddle if we want to."

"Poof poof?(You're family?)"

Sanderson looked at the baby in shock. He hadn't seen him until now.

"Yeah, kid, we're family. He's my uncle."

"UNCLE?!" all but Cosmo gasped out.

((leaving you guys with a cliff hanger! My grandpa's birthday is today so I'm going to go visit him and have a party for him! Can't wait to hug him and wish him happy birthday~! See you guys next time~!))


	4. Who's Barker?

((You guys don't mind if I add my OC Bob in here, right? No? Okay!))

"Yeah, uncle" Sanderson stated. "I figured you'd know."

"You guys are related?" Timmy asked. "I thought you were just business partners!"

"Well yeah. I'm not his 'evil co worker' for nothing."

They were going to question him further when HP floated into the room.

"I'm going to get Barker" he stated. "His parents kicked him out."

"Again?" Sanderson asked. "I wish he'd just come live with us..."

HP nodded slightly in agreement, leaving without another word.

"Hey Eddie" Cosmo called. "Who's Barker?"

"Barker is one of our youngest workers" Sanderson stated. "He's very... Odd for a pixie."

"Odd? How, Eddie?"

"You'll find out when he gets here."

Suddenly there was a 'ping' in the room. Everyone turned to see HP with a small pixie on his back, chatting up a storm.

"... und zen he vent all RAWR and zrew me out of ze house" the little pixie exclaimed in a rushed, excited manner. "Can you believe it, sir?!"

"Honestly, yes" HP stated calmly. "I can."

Cosmo floated over to them.

"Wow" he exclaimed. "Your wings sparkle..!"

"Ja ze doen" (A/N: "Yes they are!") the little pixie replied happily. "Zey are blue as vell!"

"Wait" Timmy said. "I thought pixies were all dull and boring! Why is this one not?"

The one called Barker frowned slightly.

"Ik ben onzuivere" (A/N: "I'm unpure") he murmured. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, kid" HP said. "You're just unique."

"Timmy" Cosmo whispered. "You don't just ask someone why they're different..!"

"I was wondering the same thing actually" Wanda stated. "I don't speak Dutch."

Cosmo seemed at a loss. He stared at Sanderson, who sighed slightly.

"Wanna talk some more?" Sanderson asked. "I could tell you some stories."

"I'd like that, Eddie" Cosmo replied sheepishly.

"I'll put this one to bed" HP said, holding a now sleeping Barker in his arms. "Maybe I'll give you the the day off if Barker's feeling up do being my assistant today."

"Thank you sir" Sanderson said with a nod. "I'd like that."

"I'm tired" Timmy said. "Wanda, I wish we were home. But Cosmo can stay if he wants!"

Then, just like that, Sanderson and Cosmo were alone.

((Fillers! Yay fillers! More next time, I promise! And it'll be actually toward the plot! Heehee~!))


End file.
